Fiesta por un mañana mejor
by DoctorSmurf
Summary: Se está celebrando una fiesta y dos pitufos muy extraños rememoran lo recién sucedido, cosas del pasado...¡y cosas del futuro! Fantasía, humor, cotilleo, viajes temporales, vampiros y dubstep en mi primer relato en esta web.
1. Donde todo acaba y todo comienza

**Capítulo 1: Dónde todo acaba y todo comienza.**

-¡Venga, pitufa una canción!

-¿Yo? ¿Una canción? ¡No me toques los pitufos! ¿No me has pitufado ya bastante?- Los interlocutores eran los sujetos más extraños en la Aldea de los Pitufos. El menos extravagante, era un pitufo pequeño, es decir, más pequeño de lo habitual, con gafas de pasta, perforaciones en orejas y labios y vestido con pantalones y camiseta negros, aunque con el gorro habitual de esta especie. El otro, bien, el otro SÍ era extraño: palidez extrema, colmillos largos y un ojo con reflejos rojizos, porque el otro está tapado por una lente y un soporte labrado con filigranas místicas, al igual que la mano artificial de seis dedos que portaba. Remataba la imagen su indumentaria, una armadura negra con reflejos antinaturales en rojo grabada con una estrella de ocho puntas.

-¿Qué estás pitufando?

-No sé, te cuelas en la pitufinave, te pitufas la juerga padre mientras me dedico a convencer al resto de los pitufos del peligro que acecha y, ahora que ha pasado todo, pitufando que estaba inconsciente, mandas la pitufinave a nuestro tiempo, ¡sin nosotros dentro! ¡No eres más tonto porque no pitufas!

-¿Por qué tan avinagrado? Todas estas pitufas ya han pasado, vuelve a ser pitufo. Además, tenemos que celebrar nuestros nuevos nombres.

-A mí me gustaba el mío, aunque fuera repetido. ¿qué hay de malo en pitufo Vampiro? Si el otro nunca pitufa por la aldea...- decir su antiguo nombre hizo que su mente se acordase de los últimos acontecimientos dejándole una sensación entre confortable y dolorosa. Por lo ganado y por lo perdido, por lo mucho malo que no sucederá y por lo poco bueno que se perderá. Miró el pituficalendario y se dio cuenta de que había pasado un mes desde su llegada a este tiempo procedente de doscientos años en el futuro. Se le escapó casi entre dientes:- Solo un mes...Un pitufo mes...

-¿Qué pitufas, Campeón? -le llamó por su nuevo nombre. Le parecía una contradicción y hasta pretencioso. Después de todo, se prestó voluntario a la misión porque no deseaba vivir más con su maldición, la de tener que beber la sangre para mantenerse vivo. Más que una heroicidad, él siempre lo vio como una manera de suicidarse haciendo algo útil para la sociedad pitufa:si funcionaba, evitaría mucho dolor y sufrimiento a sus hermanos, si no, descansaría en Paz. Todavía se acordaba del aterrizaje, lo impresionado que se quedó. Es verdad que vivió esta época pero la gran cantidad de vida y luz que había no era ya más que un vago recuerdo, casi como un sueño. También, al llamarlo Campeón, se acordó que, al segundo día, descubrió en un descanso de sus ejercicios para aprender a utilizar sus armas, al pitufo Fiestero roncando en la bodega después de un empacho de zarzaparrilla.

-Sí, Campeón Eterno, mientras tenga sangre que pitufar...y si no, siempre te puedo utilizar de aperitivo, pitufo DJ.

-Siempre la pitufa de la huerta, guapetón...

-Lo que tú digas, enano. Oye, mientras pitufo la voz,¿por qué no pinchas uno de tus temas de pitufostep?

-Vale. Se fue corriendo hacia el escenario con su ajada mesa de mezclas y sus desportillados platos. No llegaron en buenas condiciones del futuro y le costó horrores hacer que Manitas le construyera un generador eléctrico, a pesar de los detallados planos que había en las memorias de datos de la nave.

Allí hubiese deseado ir Campeón, pero, nada más dar a conocer el paradero y el contenido de la nave, toda la aldea se empezó a dejar caer por allí para ver si tenía alguna información de interés para ellos. Debió suponer que, por los datos almacenados, tanto Papá Pitufo como Filósofo y Manitas iban casi a tomársela como su segunda casa. De cualquier manera, le quedaba todo el bosque para "perderse" y, en comparación con su tiempo, el lugar era un remanso de paz. Había animales salvajes, pero sin duda, no tenía nada que ver con los Pitufos Malignos, las Aberraciones del Caos y las Hordas Demoníacas que acechaban en el mismo sitio allá en su época. Sí, realmente debería alegrarse algo, continuaba con su maldición, pero el resto de los pitufos nunca llegaría a conocer los horrores que él había tenido que ver. Estaba sumido en estas ensoñaciones y, de paso, pensando en qué canción podría cantar cuando lo interrumpió la voz de pitufo DJ por los altavoces:

-Bueno, pitufas y pitufos, he aquí una canción que compuse hace poco sobre lo que hay en este bosque: hadas buenas y monstruos aterradores.

watch?v=WSeNSzJ2-Jw

Pitufo Campeón ya había oído antes la canción y no le supuso ninguna sorpresa, pero, para el resto de la Aldea Pitufa, aquello era totalmente nuevo y futurista. Era normal que se quedaran sin reaccionar después de la ejecución de la obra. Al cabo de un rato, se comenzaron a oír tímidos aplausos aquí y allá y, sobre todo, se vieron caras de sorpresa. Caras que no tenían precio. Definitivamente, iba a cantar e iba a hacerlo sobre lo que nunca podría tener...


	2. Dónde continúa la fiesta

**En este capítulo arreglo un par de incoherencias del capítulo anterior(las prisas). **

**Las letras no las he traducido porque asumo que, si alguien entra aquí, algo de idea de inglés tiene. Las canciones son propiedad de los respectivos artistas.**

**Ziggy Stardust es un _alter ego _de David Bowie.**

**Los pitufos son propiedad de Peyo .**

* * *

Capítulo 2: **Dónde continúa la fiesta y siguen los recuerdos.**

El pitufo campeón ya tenía clara la canción que iba a cantar, pero, en ese preciso instante, no le apetecía subir al escenario. Además, el que varios habitantes de la aldea se apuntasen a mostrar su talento después de la actuación del pitufo DJ le dejó fácil la vía de escape. Se dirigió a su nave porque, aunque suponía que allí estaría Filósofo, no le molestaría. Además, desde que DJ mandara al futuro el módulo de viaje en el tiempo(dejándola de hecho inmóvil para siempre), había sitio de sobra para varios pitufos y, si apenas se levantaban de la sección de almacenamiento de datos, como hacía Filósofo, para ni siquiera escucharse.

Antes de marchar, miró la luna. Tenía que calcular bien el tiempo que le quedaba de noche porque, si le sorprendía la salida del sol lo pasaría mal, muy mal. En su tiempo, las energías desatadas de la Muerte y el Caos, además de la perpetua penumbra del bosque en donde patrullaba ("pitufo eufemismo", pensó, "cazaba debería haber pitufado"), le protegían de los efectos de la la luz solar. Ahora, no estaba para comprobarlo. Todavía le dolían las heridas que se hizo en la explosión del Portal Infernal y, si no hubiese sido por la Armadura del Caos, que bullía de poder por la apertura de dicho Portal, seguramente habría muerto, hecho pedazos ("quizás así hubiera sido mejor", pensó al recordarlo con una medio sonrisa en sus labios, "ahora estoy más pitufado que antes"). Renqueando, se dirigió a la astronave, aunque algo le hizo pararse en seco: Vanidoso había subido al escenario con un vestido entre rompedor y extravagante, una especie de mezcla entre David Bowie y Lady Gaga. Sí, mejor esperar allí, en la plaza del pueblo y ver el espectáculo.

-Espero, queridos, que disfrutéis tanto mi modelazo como la canción-y Vanidoso cantó lo siguiente:

People stared at the makeup on his face  
Laughed at his long black hair, his animal grace

The boy in the bright blue jeans  
Jumped up on the stage  
And lady stardust sang his songs  
Of darkness and disgrace

[CHORUS]  
And he was alright, the band was altogether  
Yes he was alright, the song went on forever  
And he was awful nice  
Really quite out of sight  
([second time:] really quite paradise)  
And he sang all night long

Femme fatales emerged from shadows  
To watch this creature fair  
Boys stood upon their chairs  
To make their point of view  
I smiled sadly for a love I could not obey

Lady Stardust sang his songs  
Of darkness and dismay

[CHORUS]

Oh how I sighed  
When they asked if I knew his name

[CHORUS]

Get some _smurf_ now!

Todos aplaudieron a rabiar la vibrante interpretación que hizo de_ Lady Stardust_ de David Bowie y más aún por las coreografías con el vestido que llevaba. Pero los vítores pararon de golpe en cuanto Vanidoso le dio un beso en los labios a DJ. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la audiencia, Vanidoso se perdió entre bambalinas y el besado se bajó del escenario, con todos los ojos de la Aldea clavados en él. A DJ le daba igual, de hecho, DESEABA esa admiración, buena o mala, además, como bien sabía Campeón, le gustaban tanto las hadas como los pitufos y no perdía, en su época, ocasión de irse a dormir con alguien. Al principio pensaba que su actitud era decididamente superficial e incluso fuera de lugar, pero, en lso largos díasd e convalecencia y, con las más largas conversaciones que mantuvo con él, se dio cuenta que como cada pitufo, DJ cumplía su función, la misma antes y después de su "transformación": evitar que se abatiera el desánimo en la Aldea, montando las fiestas "por causalidad" en lso momentos más adecuados. Sí, le había llegado a coger cariño al enano, y, sobre todo, respeto, jamás se le veía triste, jamás.

Otra cosa era su comprotamiento y, por lo que estaba viendo, llevaba camino de hacer una de las suyas. En ese preciso instante, se estaba dirigiendo a él, mientras el resto de asistentes ala fiesta le abría paso. Cuando estaba a un pitufo de distancia, le paró los pies:

-A ver, no te pitufes y, si quieres algo más, vete con Ziggy Stardust.

-¡Qué soso que eres!¡Pitúfate a la fiesta! Mira, hay una canción pitufantemente perfecta para ti: _Blur-Girls and Boys_, a ver si te pitufas.-dijo mientras subía al escenario y cogía el micro para cantar.

Street's like a jungle  
So call the police  
Following the herd  
Down to Greece, on holiday  
Love in the Nineties, is paranoid  
On sunny beaches take your chances  
Looking for

Girls who are boys  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone, you really love

Avoiding all work  
'Cos there's none available  
Like battery thinkers count your thoughts  
On one, two, three, four, five fingers  
Nothing is wasted only reproduced  
You get nasty blisters  
Du bist sehr schön[1]  
But we haven't been introduced

Girls who are boys  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone, you really love

Girls who are boys  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone to really love

Looking for  
Girls who are boys  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone, you really love

Girls who are boys  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone, you really love

Girls who are boys  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone, you really love

Girls who are boys  
Who like boys to be girls  
Who do boys like they're girls  
Who do girls like they're boys  
Always should be someone to really love.

Con esta canción, el resto de pitufos, se dedicó o a bailar o a escucharla, en cambio, a Campeón le arrancó una media sonrisa y le hizo tomar una determinación. En cuanto se acabó el tema, se acercó por detrás del escenario y habló con algunos pitufos para que le acompañaran. Iba a cantar ahora mismo...

* * *

[1]**"Eres muy guapo"**


	3. Quiero algo que no puedo tener

**LAs canciones y demás pertenecen a sus respectivos artistas.**

**Los pitufos pertenecen a Peyo.**

**Por fin Campeón canta su canción, explica por qué y nombra a algunso pitufos de su época. ¿Son nuevos o versiones oscuras? Lo desvelaré en próximos capítulo.**

**¿Filósofo hablando alemán? ¿Qué va a cantar? Eso se sabrá nada más se lea el siguiente capítulo.**

**Como siempre, se agradecen los consejos y/o las críticas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Quiero algo que no puedo tener**

Era el momento. Tenía que cantar. Subieron él y Manitas al escenario. Alguien tenía que tocar el piano. Su mano de seis dedos no se lo permitía. Tomó aire, se concentró y, en ese instante pasaron por su cabeza muchos momentos. Momentos del pasado, momentos del presente y momentos de su futuro imperfecto y aterrador que ahora era también arte del pasado.

Todo empezó y acabó con el Portal Infernal, todo. Y una serie de graves errores: orgullo de Gargamel por abrir el Portal, desconfianza de Filósofo por no compartir sus hallazgos, lentitud de Papá Pitufo al tomar las medidas adecuadas y recelo de las hadas para formar una alianza con los pitufos. Eso les condenó, porque, cuando empezaron a salir más y más demonios del Portal y, lo que es peor, se comenzaron a abrir otros portales, no se produjo una respuesta unitaria ni uniforme.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando llegó el momento. Manitas, a pesar de sus grandes y encallecidas...manitas, arrancó las notas del piano y, quizás pensando en Marina, puso todo el sentimiento posible a la canción: _Nine Inch Nails-Something I Can Never Have_

I still recall the taste of your tears_  
_Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears_  
_My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore_  
_Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep_  
_AnymoreYou make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I'm down to just one thing_  
_And i'm starting to scare myself_  
_You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go way_  
_I just want something_  
_I just want something I can never haveYou always were the one to show me how_  
_Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now_  
_This thing is slowly taking me apart_  
_Gray would be the colour if I had a heart_  
_Come on, tell meYou make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I'm down to just one thing_  
_And I'm starting to scare myself_  
_You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I just want something_  
_I just want something I can never haveIn this place it seems like such a shame_  
_Though it all looks different now_  
_I know it's still the same_  
_Everywhere I look you're all I see_  
_Just a fading _smurfing_ reminder of who I used to be_  
_Come on, tell me!You make this all go away_  
_You make this all go away_  
_I'm down to just one thing_  
_And i'm starting to scare myself_  
_You make this all go away_  
_You make it all go way_  
_I just want something

I just want something I can never have_  
_I just want something I can never have

Los pitufos se quedaron boquiabiertos ya desde el principio. Nada más empezar los primeros acordes de la canción, Campeón se quitó la armadura y, con los focos, todo el público pudo ver las horribles heridas y cicatrices de su cuerpo. En ese momento, todos se callaron y pudo ver en sus caras que recordaban perfectamente lo que sucedió y cómo sucedió: tras refugiarse todos los pitufos en sus casas y, tras una ingente labor de refuerzo de las estructuras de las setas, Campeón se enfundó el yelmo de la Armadura del Caos, convocó con la Mano del Dios Muerto espíritus de Otro Plano que previamente había visto con el Ojo del Dios Muerto a modo de protección y desenfundó la espada de madera. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el Portal y una enorme explosión lo dejó inconsciente.

Ahora estaba cantando en al fiesta por esa acción. Ahora se celebraba esta fiesta, una luna después, por él. El Portal despareció y él seguía vivo. Para el resto de pitufos era un motivo de celebración. Para él, decían sus compañeros que una nueva oportunidad, aunque pensaba que no era más que continuar con su miserable existencia. Al menos, hasta hoy. Con esa canción exorcizaba algunos demonios. Después de la interpretación, tras la catarsis, se quedó exhausto, no a nivel físico, puesto que las energías de la no muerte le daban una resistencia casi eterna, sino a nivel mental. Los focos se apagaron y él se quedó encima del escenario, sintiendo el mundo alrededor. Notó que estaban detrás de unos matorrales Pintor y Vanidoso dándose besos, notó la extrañeza de varios pitufos, notó a Gruñón con Vexy haciendo el tonto en el río, divirtiéndose y, por lo tanto, sin hacer justicia a su nombre y, de repente, notó un escalofrío recorriendo su esplda.

No le gustaba nada esa sensación, ni antes ni ahora, sobre todo, porque estaba fuera de lugar. Sólo notaba eso cuando Nigromante levantaba muertos o, con su magia intentaba controlarlo, muchas veces con éxito. No podía ser, aquí y ahora, Nigromante no existía, era otro pitufo, aunque claro, no sabía a ciencia cierta, qué cosas iban en la pitufinave. Después de todo, casi cada pitufo puso lo que le pareció conveniente: el Rey Druida, comida siempre fresca, la Reina del Caos, pociones diversas, Ingeniero, además de la nave, cientos(¿miles?) de planos, el Señor del Caos, libros de esgrima y combate, DJ, pues se puso a sí mismo(y archivos de música), pero Nigromante...¿qué puso? Y, si puso libros, seguro que sólo él podría comprenderlos...

-Oye, Tontín, a dónde pitufas corriendo...¡Hala, menudo viaje te has pitufado! Está claro por qué te pitufaron ese nombre.-DJ interrumpió como era habitual, sus pensamientos.-Por cierto, Campeón, desaloja el escenario, por favor, que aquí viene Filósofo a pitufar una canción.

¿Filósofo, una canción? ¿Su sensación no se iba? Raro, muy raro. Lo observó atentamente, iba con unos libros, que le resultaban vagamente familiares y estaba bastante cambiado. Activó el Ojo para ver, localizar y hablar y, en cuanto lo hizo, se le cayó el alma a los pies y tuvo que sentarse. Sudores fríos le recorrían la espalda. Se le acercó Tontín, muy alterado para hablar con él, casi con la cara desencajada. Le dijo con un leve gesto de la mano que después. Se sentó a su lado, mientras Filósofo subía al escenario ante la mirada atónita de casi todos sus compañeros:

-_Guten Abend, meine lieben Schlümpfe_[Buenas noches, mis queridos pitufos], creo que, a estas pitufas de la fiesta, me merezco pitufar una canción. Esta es:


	4. Hasta que la Muerte nos reúna

**Este capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo, puesto que al principió pensé en _Du Hast_ para que la cantase Filósofo. Al final, me tocó buscar otra canción en alemán, además de meter a Tontín cantando(es un dúo) y tener que sacar a Granjero(sí, es José Mota), para darle las réplicas.**

**¿Por qué alemán? Es uno de los tres idiomas oficiales de Bélgica, me gusta y, ¿por qué no pudieron los pitufos trrasladarse desde una zona germanófona? Seguiré desarrollando eso.**

**Los Pitufos son propiedad de Peyo y herederos, las canciones de sus respectivos artistas y muchas frases de Granjero de José Mota.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Hasta que la muerte nos reúna.**

Todo se estaba precipitando. Tontín le gritó algo al oído. No lo oyó. Filósofo, desde el escenario urgió a Tontín que subiera. Habló.

-Esta es la canción, _L'âme Immortelle-Im Tod vereint _[Unidos en la Muerte]

Komm und sieh in meine toten Augen [Ven y mira en mis muertos ojos]_  
_Komm ganz nah, wirst Du mir jemals glauben [Ven aquí y creerás]_  
_Dass auch ich irgendwie, irgendwann [que yo, de alguna manera en algún momento]_  
_Wieder einmal lieben kann [podré amar de nuevo]Dass eine fremde Macht mich lenkt [Un extraño poder me dirige]_  
_Sie für mich fühlt, sie für mich denkt [Siente por mí, piensa por mí]_  
_Doch schützt sie mich für diese Zeit [Todavía me protege en esta época]_  
_Vor tiefem Schmerz und Herzeleid [de profundo dolor y pesar]Ich lebe noch! Ich bin nicht tot! [¡Sigo vivo! ¡No estoy muerto!]_  
_Dieser Sturm tief in mir tobt [Esta tormenta todavía ruge dentro de mí]_  
_Die Liebe meine Seele eint [Mi amor y mi alma]_  
_Im Tod vereint [unidos en la Muerte]Dass diese fremde Macht mich nährt [Este extraño poder me nutre]_  
_Sie mir gibt was ich begehrt [me da todo lo que quiero]_  
_Doch wenn ich mich ihr ganz ergebe [pero cuando estoy enganchado del todo]_  
_Sag' ich erst aufrecht, dass ich lebe! [lo diré primero: ¡estoy vivo!]_  
_Kommt und hört mein stummes Gebet [ven y escucha mi silenciosa oración]_  
_Kommt ganz nah bis ihr wirklich seht [ven aquí para que realmente pueda verte]_  
_Welcher Kampf tief in mir tobt [la guerra todavía ruge dentro de mí]_  
_Ich lebe doch, ich bin nicht tot! [¡Sigo vivo, no estoy muerto!]Ich lebe noch! [¡Sigo vivo]_  
_Tief in mir drin, irgendwo hier [Muy dentro de mí, en algún lugar]_  
_Liegt immer noch ein Stück von mir [queda un pedazo de mí]_  
_Vom Menschen der ich einmal war [de la persona que solía ser]_  
_Der einmal kurz die Sonne sah[que una vez vio el sol brevemente]

Lo vio. Lo vio muy bien. No estaba ni ciego ni consumido por las energías de la Muerte, pero, el aura era la misma. La del practicante de artes nigrománticas. Eso había hecho todo este tiempo en la nave: estudiar magia. Y ese era el tema de los libros y los archivos de memoria que había dejado Nigromante en la nave. Había dado el primer paso: Filósofo iniciaba el camino para ser Nigromante. Y no le importaba perder la salud, la vista y, si acaso eso existía, hasta el alma. ¿Todo eso por la admiración y el miedo de la Aldea? No podía ser...

Y, de repente, una vez pasada la estupefacción de la actuación de Filósofo y Tontín, un espectáculo tenebroso a media luz, entre velas y ropajes negros, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le gritó este último a la oreja, mientras no podía apartar su atención de Filósofo/Nigromante:

-¡Campeón, yo soy tú! ¡Tú eres yo!- parecía al principio, un sinsentido fruto de la excitación, las pocas luces de Tontín y un abuso de la cerveza de bayas. Ahora, todo estaba claro. En aquellos oscuros días, se supone que el pobre Tontín murió debido a algún pitufo maligno o a algún ser antinatural de los que pululaban por el bosque y, no se sabe bien por qué, utilizó Filósofo/Nigromante la magia para transformarlo en muerto viviente, en vampiro, en bebedor de sangre. Además, de regalo, borró su memoria de su anterior vida, fuera mejor o peor. El dolor interno junto con el sentimiento de violación era insoportable, la sed de sangre, alimentada por su ira, le estaba nublando la vista. Alguien debía pagar por haber convertido su existencia en un infierno y allí delante, pavoneándose de sus recién aprendidas Artes Oscuras, estaba el culpable. Se levantó dispuesto a acabar con ello. Sabía que, una vez liquidase a Filósofo, el resto de la aldea lo mataría, pero, ¿no era eso lo que deseaba desde un principio: morir de una vez?

-¿Qué pitufos estás haciendo, gañán?-dijo Granjero

-Evitar que algún día Tontín lleve la pitufa de existencia que arrastro desde aquel pitufo día. Filósofo se va a pitufar con su Creador, o a pitufarse en el Infierno...

-¿Por qué? Ese merme lo hizo Nigromante,y aquí no está.

-¿No sabes que Filósofo se convirtió en Nigromante?

-Pero yo solo pitufo al cansino de Filósofo y no te ha hecho nada, solo pitufarte la brasa, como al resto de los pitufos- Granjero estaba entre extrañado e indignado.-Mira, si quieres pitufar energías, te doy un azadón y te vienes conmigo al sembrado que tengo que sulfatar todas las fanegas.

-No es eso, tú no sabes lo que fue..lo que es...lo que ya no será...aquello.

-¿Y a mí qué más me pitufa? ¡vaya cansinismo con el temita. ¡Tercuzo que eres un tercuzo! OS entra el ansia viva a los dos, os dais de varazos y ya la hemos liado...

Mientras Granjero le estaba hablando, se dio cuenta que entraba a la plaza de la Aldea un pitufo disfrazado (como bastante), sólo que este de una manera más que peculiar, porque vestía completamente de negro(gorro incluido), con una gabardina de piel hasta los pies, una larga peluca lisa y negra, perforaciones en labio, nariz y orejas, se supone que falsas y maquillaje facial en blanco y negro. Campeón señaló al recién llegado y Granjero exclamo: "¡Ahora vas y lo cascas!"

Ante la extrañeza general, que, debido a la cantidad de espectáculos sorprendentes de la velada, no era tan grande como al principio, tomó el micrófono Organizador para dirigirse la público:

-Estimados pitufos, no vamos a pitufar el escenario ya que, siguiendo en lo que pitufa que es la tradición de la noche, vamos a oír una canción a pitufidúo: Vexy -sonoros aplausos y gritos por parte del público, sobre todo cuando desfiló por el escenario con un precioso vestido negro y rojo de seda con corsé y un maquillaje y peinado espectacular- y Gruñón-silencio y ojos de plato en todos los pitufos, acrecentada cuando vieron que Gruñón ERA el maquillado-. El tema es pitufantemente alegre: _Cradle of Filth-Nymphetamine_

Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones

Cold was my soul

Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain  
So I swore to thy razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again

Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

Wracked with your charm  
I am circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Where whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt  
(Keeping Sodom at night at bay)

Fold to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance out to the moon  
As we did in those golden days

Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay

Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your holiness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
Nymphetamine

Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
None better  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
Nymphetamine girl  
Nymphetamine, nymphetamine  
My nymphetamine girl

Se acabó la actuación y la audiencia no sabía si aplaudir o no. Cuando parecía que nada podría sorprenderlos, Gruñón, a bese de pociones, consiguió desde gritos desgarradores hasta guturales sacados del mismísimo Infierno. Vexy, por otra parte, encandiló al principio a los pitufos con su majestuosa presencia,no hay que olvidar que el traje era precioso, y con su magnífica voz. Así estuvieron hasta que Gruñón descargó toda su ira contenida en al canción, lo cual parece que funcionó, porque, nada más acabar de cantar (algunos pitufos dirían que "berrear" y otros que "invocar a Demonios"), se acercó con una sonrisa a Vexy y le dio un beso allí mismo. En público. Sin su "odio esto, odio aquello".

-Para mear y no echar gota, dijo Granjero.

Totalmente aturdido, Campeón replicó: -Ahí viene Pitufina con un pitufo rojo ajustado, me pitufo lo peor...-

* * *

**¿Qué cantará Pitufina? Avance: seré poco original con la canción pero dará juego, mucho juego. Además, pitufo DJ se marcará otro temazo de los suyos.**


	5. Besé a una pitufina

**Sabiendo de Katy Perry es la voz de la Pitufina en las película, la elección de la canción era obvia, pero me permitía presentar a su versión futura, junto con el resto de Pitufos del Caos. Como siempre, opiniones, ideas y críticas son bien recibidas.**

**Las canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos artistas y los pitufos de Peyo y herederos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: besé a una pitufina**

Ver a Pitufina con aquel vestido ceñido rojo le recordó a algo del lejano pasado(sólo había pasad un meses y le parecía que todo fue hace años): otra Pitufina, la misma pitufina, con un corsé negro, la cola prensil y cuernos, con el pelo negro azabache y a sus pies, literal y figuradamente, a Fortachón, un Señor del Caos para su Reina del Caos. Para completar el cuadro de condenados, de pitufos del Caos, su lascivo amante/compañero, Decadente (autodenominado Campeón Decadente), el antiguo Vanidoso. Aunque parezca increíble, este triángulo amoroso, no sólo estaba bien avenido sino que era parte fundamental de la defensa de la Aldea. Por desgracia, no todos los pitufos seguidores o tocados por el Caos estaban de su lado. A todos les hervía la sangre, especialmente a ellos tres (Le vino un pensamiento extraño: "Caballero de Espadas", "Reina de Espadas" y "Rey de Espadas"), cuando pensaban en el Gran Señor de la Putrefacción, el antiguo Apestoso, ahora hinchado de enfermedad e inmundicia, totalmente dedicado en podrido cuerpo y negra alma a sus Señores Oscuros...

-¡Ahora vas y lo cascas!

Granjero le despertó de su ensimismamiento y pudo ver con sus mismos ojos como Pitufina subió al escenario, donde todavía se encontraban Vexy y Gruñón y le dio un beso en los labios a ella, ante el enésimo estupor general. Gruñón renegó("Yo también quiero")...y se salió con la suya, pues también le besó a él. Las cosas se precipitaban, tenía que hacer algo, pero, mientras lo decidía, escuchó la canción: _Katy Perry-I Kissed A Girl_

This was never the way I planned,**  
**not my intention.**  
**I got so brave,**  
**drink in hand.**  
**Lost my discretion**  
**It's not what I'm used to.**  
**Just wanna try you on.**  
**I'm curious for you,**  
**caught my attention.I kissed a girl and I liked it,**  
**the taste of her cherry chapstick.**  
**I kissed a girl just to try it,**  
**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**  
**It felt so wrong,**  
**it felt so right.**  
**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**  
**I kissed a girl and I liked it.**  
**(I liked it)No, I dont even know your name,**  
**it doesn't matter.**  
**Your my experimental game,**  
**just human nature.**  
**It's not what good girls do.**  
**Not how they should behave.**  
**My head gets, so confused.**  
**Hard to obey.I kissed a girl and I liked it,**  
**the taste of her cherry chapstick.**  
**I kissed a girl just to try it,**  
**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**  
**It felt so wrong,**  
**it felt so right.**  
**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**  
**I kissed a girl and I liked it.**  
**(I liked it)Us girls we are so magical.**  
**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.**  
**Hard to resist,**  
**so touchable.

Los pitufos aplaudieron a rabiar. Pitufina les había ofrecido una actuación memorable, tanto a nivel musical como teatral. Además, el punto de provocación jugó a su favor. Con un suspiro de alivio, subió el Organizador al escenario para anunciar, después de la salva de aplausos, la siguiente actuación.

-Bueno, al final se ha pitufado la fiesta. Y, para que no decaiga, nuestra nueva incorporación, pitufo DJ, va a pitufar una de sus canciones. ¡Un fuerte aplauso!

Se acercó el mencionado y cogió el micrófono: "Hola, compañeros, en cuanto pitufe Perezoso, pondré mi tema. ¡Tienes bien ya las rastas, sube y canta!". Perezoso estaba arreglándose con mucha calma, como en él era habitual, una peluca de rastas, pero, a la llamada de DJ, se fue al escenario con paso decidido("correr" no figuraba en su diccionario). Allí, sin más dilaciones empezó la música y se puso a cantar: _Skrillex y Damian " " Marley-Make It Bun Dem_

Loud greetings to the world  
Vice ala one big GongZilla  
'longside Skrillex  
End for now!  
Oh wait!  
I won't!

We mash up the place  
Turn up the bass  
And make them all have fun  
A-we ablaze the fire  
Make it burn them

We mash up the place  
Turn up the bass  
And make some soundboy run  
And we will end your week  
Just like a Sunday

We mash up the place  
Turn up the bass  
And make them all have fun  
Skrillex ablaze the fire  
Make it burn them

We mash up the place  
Turn up the bass  
And make some soundboy run  
And we will end your week  
Just like a Sunday

Rude boy!(X3)

Hop on opposed  
What people supposed  
And to we opposed  
I wouldn't supposed he

Killing the flows  
We're sicker than most  
We pitching the post  
Now where'd outta mozed

Never ya fanta  
Never ya fluff  
Never ya hot  
And never your sun

Keep up with God  
Whenever you jump  
All in my car  
Canana my jum

Skrillex and Gong  
The legend lives on  
Forgive-a-me father  
Give-a-me son

Who giving me PUFF!  
Who giving me long  
Were giving it right  
Whenever you ground

Sweeter the victory, the hotter the battle  
The bigger the cover the fatter the bottle  
The place has to rattle a my tabernacle this!  
Rude boy base!  
Mash up the place!

Rude boy!(X4)

We mash up the place  
Turn up the bass  
And make them all have fun  
A-we ablaze the fire  
Make it burn them

We mash up the place  
Turn up the bass  
And make some soundboy run  
And we will end your week  
Just like a Sunday

We mash up the place  
Turn up the bass  
And make them all have fun  
Skrillex ablaze the fire  
Make it burn them

We mash up the place  
Turn up the bass  
And make some soundboy run  
And we will end your week  
Just like a Sunday

Rude boy!(X3)

Pack up and run  
We'll pack up and run  
We'll pack up and run away, huh?  
Pack up and run  
We'll pack up and run  
We'll pack up and run away, huh?(X2)

Rude boy base!  
Mash up the place!

Fue otra buena actuación y muy sorprendente, no por el estilo de DJ(al que, después de media noche oyéndolo, ya se habían acostumbrado), sino por ver a Perezoso...¡Bailar y cantar! Por supuesto, tal derroche de actividad por su parte tuvo consecuencias, porque cogió su almohada y se quedó profundamente dormido en un trozo de hierba al lado del escenario nada más bajar de él. Mientras tanto DJ, tras los aplausos, se acercó a Campeón, que en esos momentos estaba totalmente callado, ensimismado, con algún tema dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Se acercó a él y le saludó.

-Hola, ¿Qué te pitufa?

-Muchas cosas...Por cierto, ¿están por ahí Papá Pitufo y Nig...Filósofo?

-Pues no, Papá ni ha venido, supongo que seguirá en la pitufinave y Filósofo después de cantar, mientras estabas con Granjero, se pitufó un rato en la pista y se metió en el bosque, pitufo que a la nave también.

-Muchas pitufas. Voy a verles, luego volveré-se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida de la aldea. Por el camino lo abordó Granjero, con cara de preocupación, pero Campeón lo tranquilizó, asegurándole que no iba a hacer ninguna "pitufez" y que volvería en cuanto hubiese hablado con ellos. Con esto, se internó en el bosque.

-¡Vaya, le dedican una fiesta y se pitufa a la mitad! En fin, ya volverá...

* * *

**Campeón se ha ido y lo que diga y haga lo escribiré en otro relato, seguramente en inglés. Por lo demás la historia continuará con la fiesta.**


End file.
